Dreams made Flesh
by hadesfromhell
Summary: When people are meant to be, they're really MEANT TO BE.. It was something Nanako never thought would happen [NanakoxKunimitsu]
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was such a magnificent day at Seishun Gakuen High School. The sun shone ever so brightly, the Sakura trees bloomed in perfect time for spring… Oh! What better ways would one think of celebrating this immaculate day than under a shade with the best companions to enjoy it in deep sere---"

"NANAKO-CHAN!! NANAKO-CHAN!!!"

Serenity, I suppose, is something I can never obtain in this school.

"Nanako-chan! I've got great news for you!" Somehow, I expected that Hanagawa Yuki's exasperating voice would ruin the ambience sooner or later, not that I mind it or anything. "There's been a breakthrough at the men's tennis club! They say a freshman's sweeping the scoreboard with 6-0 games! I wanna see it Nanako-chan! Come with me please???"

Behold the life of a die hard tennis fan, and the life of a die hard tennis fan's friend. Yes, suffering is well opulently disposed, there's no running from the fate I daresay.

Yuki's gleaming sierra eyes showed excitement like those of an anxious Chihuahua. Her amusing straight pigtailed chocolate brown hair waved short and shiny as she began shaking my shoulders restlessly for a response.

"Onegai??? Let's watch them later during dismissal!!"

"Yuki," Ukimori Sanzen, one of my friends famous for being one of the few living inhabitants in the world to tame Yuki, uttered reprimanding while laying his back on the Sakura tree nearest to us in the midst of reading a questionably intricate book. "Be good and settle down."

"Hai," Yuki obeyed almost immediately with the look that says 'I'm forced because niichan said so'. How I try to do scold her like that everyday and she doesn't give me that look. I wonder what type of incantation Sanzen's used to bewitch Yuki into following his every word. She sat, behaved properly, to my left and asked apologetically: "Are you mad?"

Sanzen flipped a page of the book he was reading. I didn't think he had heard what Yuki said as his deep brown eyes- almost black from my view- continued to explore the book line per line. Carefully, I watched the scenario as Yuki nervously waited for an answer. She is DEFINITELY bewitched, no doubt about that.

"Were you saying something?" Sanzen asked, adjusting his thinly rimmed glasses as he noticed our gazes on him.

"Are you mad?" Yuki stared on the grass where his fair complexioned hands were.

"No, I'm not." Sanzen asked nonchalantly and continued to his reading. Somewhere behind the trees and bushes, I could've sworn someone— some girls, rather- screaming in fangirl tones- that, I'm used to, as well.

You see, Sanzen Ukimori, besides being a professional bookworm, is known in Seigaku for being a heartthrob. Well, true enough, he had that perfectly toned figure from I don't know where since all he's been doing is sleeping and studying nonstop; he also had those pouty lips, that morning hair that still seems lovable to most and the pointed nose just right for his sharp features; all complimented by his white as sheet complexion. Heck, I bet he'd look lovelier than me if he were a girl.

So how'd a mediocre like me become friends with someone like him? Simply because we've been childhood friends: Yuki, Sanzen and I. Yeah, that's how.

But enough about that as, again, Yuki pleaded for me to come with her to the tryouts.

I stopped for a moment to think and looked sadly at her. "I'm library representative today. I'm sorry, can't come with you."

"What?! Nande?!" a disappointed look was traced on poor Yuki's face. I felt deplorably bad at the girl. "Aw… But I really wanted you to come!"

"N-now…" I took a glance at Sanzen to find even the slightest hint of him being available that afternoon. Maybe, out of kindness… "How 'bout Sanzen? I'm sure he's not busy this afternoon, right Sanzen?"

He shot me that 'I hate you for making me do this' look, and then sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Hontou ni?!" Yuki exclaimed loudly. And yet again, some sarcastically discreet fangirl s shouted another "AWW" accompanied by a "that's so nice of him!" phrase. "That's a promise!"

"Sheesh, what loud fangirls."

I felt bad about forcing Sanzen to come with Yuki. Not because I knew he wasn't really into lawn tennis, but because I've endangered him to his mad fan girls. And heck, I also wanted to see the freshman prodigy!

But first things first: I had to get this pile of books to the libraty. As expected, I heard voices of screaming girls back at the tennis court, which was fairly near to the library. I guess I better treat him to some ice cream later.

_Pok… Pok…_

Eh? Someone… No mistake about it. Someone's playing tennis. But where?

_Pok... Pok…_

I followed the noise and found out that a guy was playing tennis from behind the library. He looked like he was a little bit taller than me. But I'm just supposed to be a freshman if it weren't for my IQ… So I'm guessing that this guy's a freshman too.

He had light brown hair, all tousled up from that wall training, I suppose. And

he's a lefty just like me. Would you look at that? That's the best form I've seen from all the freshman that I've, so far, seen; and believe, being Yuki's friend, I've seen quite a lot.

W-woah… Could he be the freshman prodigy Yuki was telling me about?

I went behind the man and took a closer look. He didn't seem to notice me as he continued to hit the tennis ball back to that one spot on the wall.

"Amazing." I whispered to myself.

"Tezuka! Fifteen Minutes to game!" a random sophomore called.

"Hai!" He replied respectively and swung his racket so strong that the ball bounced back at an undeterminable speed…

Directly to my head.

That was how I met Tezuka Kunimitsu.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

Disclaimer: I may have tweaked a little bit on the character profiles. But, hey, this is fictional… with a mix of some Tennis no Ohjisama facts…

Chapter 1: 3 years later

Tezuka Kunimitsu strictly monitored the Seigaku tennis club in preparation for their face off with longtime arch nemesis, Hyotei Gaukuen in the final league of the regionals scheduled for the next day. But although the team was prepared, Tezuka's intuition insisted that something wrong was a bout to happen.

Then again, that was something he wouldn't mind until it does happen. Right now, Tezuka's main concern was to look for a certain person from behind the shadows without getting noticed by his teammates.

And there she was: Meino Nanako hid foolishly behind the trees and bushes near the men's tennis club- as usual- and watched Tezuka do his tennis thing- as usual.

The man had to smile. It's been three years since he 'accidentally'- meaning that he had all intention to do so- knocked Nanako down during one of his wall trainings when he was still in his freshman year, but ever since then, there was rarely an opportunity missed for her to sneak off and watch him play tennis. That included even after the girl entered College.

'What a stalker.' Tezuka thought, and let out a grin.

"Buchou, you seem happy." Echizen Ryoma, the newest addition to the regulars- who also got in during his freshman year (a reminder of how Tezuka was when he was still a freshman)- commented while reaching for his bottle of water from the cooler that stood near Tezuka. "Jaa…"

"Oi, Tezuka," Coach Ryuzaki called while walking towards his direction. "How's the lineup coming?"

The captain looked at the players' registration form he's been scrutinizing for the longest time, and found out that he had not paid a thought about the lineup yet.

"I'm still working on it." Tezuka omitted, he was lying of course. Never had he been this irresponsible with his captaining duties. "We may have to put Echizen on sub tomorrow."

"I agree." Coach Ryuzaki said and folded her arms- to Tezuka's relief that is. "Hyotei's got hard hitting regulars. Ryoma can't afford to have career threatening injuries at such a young age."

"Hai," Tezuka strongly agreed as he observed his left arm. "One injured lefty is enough for this team."

"Don't say that." The coach smiled, and placed her right hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "And besides, it's healed right."

"Tezuka has that look again." Nanako said as she watched the buchou talk with coach Ryuzaki with that 'I don't want people to see me sad but yeah I am sad' look.

"Nanako-chan!!!" Yuki sprung out from behind and tackled Nanako to the ground. Sanzen merely grinned at the sight of two college students who now covered themselves with twigs and grasses. "We thought you'd be here! Why don't you move closer to see more of Tezuka buchou?!"

"That would be too embarrassing." Nanako hesitated timidly. "Besides, what would I tell Ryoma if he asks me why I'm here?"

"Why do you have to be here to begin with?" Yuki asked. "Sanzen and I thought you'd get over your pitiful crush once you get a taste of College. Anyway, I think you and Tezuka-chan would make a good couple!"

"N-now…" Nanako stuttered.

"Ah! Now that I think of it, you just accelerated, but you're supposed to be in Tezuka-chan's batch right?" Yuki asked in a-matter-of-factly tone. "Who's older?"

"Hmm…" Nanako calculated. "He's older by three months I guess."

"See? You…" Yuki was momentarily interrupted by Sanzen.

"Oi, Nanako," Sanzen called, somewhat alarmingly. "Isn't your cousin the short freshman regular?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You better get into hiding. He's headed suspiciously to our direction." Sanzen informed, letting Nanako scurry off the milieu.

Ryoma looked audaciously sure he'd find Nanako behind the bushes, seeing as her friends were.

"Is Nanako-neesan with you guys?" Ryoma asked casually.

"Nanako? We haven't really seen her." Sanzen acted wonderfully.

"Sou ka…" Echizen thought loudly. "Well if you do see her, tell her buchou knows all about her sneaking extravaganza and such."

"He does?!" Nanako quickly got out of hiding.

"I knew it…" The boy smirked slyly; chuckling after tasting success. "Here to stalk buchou, ne?"

Nanako sighed. "Fine, so I do have this crush with your buchou, satisfied? But please don't tell him! Or does he know?"

Echizen laughed abnormally longer and harder, leaving Nanako clueless as to why. "You're too gullible to be in College, neesan, I wouldn't know about that. You might as well want to ask buchou."

"That Ryoma-kun!" Nanako exclaimed while murdering a humungous chocolate parfait before her. "I'll kill him if he tells a single soul about 'that'!"

"Ryoma –chan doesn't seem to be the type to relentlessly tell everyone about stuffs like that." said Yuki while trying to alleviate Nanako's anger. "What does he gain from doing so?"

"Exactly!" Nanako exclaimed. "You bet he won't tell anyone. Then when he finds the yields he will get if he does tell Tezuka about 'it' he will tell 'it'!"

"Why don't you just tell Tezuka?" Sanzen asked logically. "Saves you a lot of effort in worrying if you ask me… And besides, if I were him, I'd have already figured out that you're stalking me. He's not blind you know."

"For the last time, I am not stalking him!" Nanako shouted. "I'm just… watching him."

Kunimitsu carried his bag and went out of the men's locker room. As exhausted as he should've been after the intense training menu Sadaharu Inui gave to all the regulars, he felt the need to do more. With that, he proceeded to his favorite tennis center.

'Hyotei won't be stopping us from entering the Nationals.' Tezuka convinced himself as he placed three hundred yen for the ball throwing machine to start throwing balls at him. "All I need is focus."

"Tezuka, it's late. Why are you still training?"

Tezuka knew the voice well enough to not stop hitting the tennis balls that were after him. Instead, he continued. "Did you want to talk with me?"

"Nah, I was just in the neighborhood." Oishi Syuichiro replied haply while watching Tezuka's form in amazement. "Then I remembered how you liked it here… So I went… Nice form you have there. Looks like you're all set for tomorrow."

"I don't believe so." Tezuka said hastily as he ran after his last set of balls ball. "This is not enough."

"Tezuka, I know you've healed your elbow and all, but straining it and bringing your injury back would very well put two years of rehab into waste."

Kunimitsu got his towel and started wiping his sweat off. "If there's anyone who should know my limit, I reckon it'd be me."

"I know that." Syuichiro replied calmly. "Just don't push it past your limit. You've been driving my uncle mad these days."

"Sorry to cause you this much trouble, but I'm going to keep on going like this."

Oishi chuckled, somehow predicting that Tezuka would say something like that. "Any idea on how we're going to get through tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Tezuka said.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I may have tweaked a little bit on the character profiles. But, hey, this is fictional… with a mix of some Tennis no Ohjisama facts…

AN: I'm kinda new here, and I noticed that a whole lot of people write "I don't own these prince of tennis characters…" blablabla… something like that. So I guess I should be saying the same thing…

000

Chapter 2: Bad Luck

FLASHBACK

"If you tell a single soul about MY little secret, I'll make sure you're in the next flight back to America!"

REAL TIME

"Nanako-neesan…" Echizen reminisced as the Seigaku tennis club stood in their uniforms beside the registration booth. "Sometimes she scares me even more than buchou does."

Horio glanced at Ryoma. "You were saying something?"

"Nandemonai…"

"It's almost 11 o'clock, why isn't Oishi here yet?" Impatient Kikumaru Eiji, who happens to be Oishi's doubles partner, whined childlishly. "Mou… The last person I expected to be late…"

"I just contacted Oishi." Coach Ryuzaki put her mobile phone back to her pocket. "This is bad… He got held up by a woman in labor. What's worse is he got his wrist injured at it…"

"Eh?!" Kawamura exclaimed timidly. "What do we do now?"

000

"So I guess you'll be watching the Hyotei vs Seigaku showdown today, right?" Yuki said while the group strolled around Tokyo University. "You're Tezuka-niichan's charm after all!"

"N-no, I'm not." Nanako felt her cheeks fire up and held a textbook near her face to hide it. "And I won't be able to attend the match today too. I've got exams."

"Too bad…" Sanzen uttered. "So Tezuka's losing streak is going to begin."

"Don't say that." Nanako said gently. "He's not going to lose today. In fact, I've never seen him lose a single match so far as my memory can recall!"

"True." Sanzen agreed while he straightened his tie- one of the few formalities he had to endure as he was to attend a court hearing. "Except of course, last summer when Seigaku had to put him on sub because he lost all his games badly. Well, you never saw that because you got too sickly and headed back to your father's hospital in Germany."

"Which only means one thing!" Yuki added energetically. "It means that ever since you started tailing buchou's back, he's never won a tennis game that you weren't able to watch!"

"Don't draw on such conclusions!" Nanako could feel more of the heat rising up to her cheeks. "Who knows? It's probably coincidental… Maybe he doesn't like playing in hot weathers!"

"Yeah, make me believe that!" Yuki argued ever so silly. "Perhaps neesan and Tezuka've already met! Are you two a couple already? Tell me, have you been sneaking around because you didn't want anyone to know about your relationship with him?"

"The man doesn't even know me!" Nanako answered somehow repulsively. "Don't spread rumors like that!"

"Don't worry; we'll let you know if we do!"

000

Tezuka Kunimitsu constantly looked from side to side, pretending that he turned hysterical after finding out what happened to Oishi.

'Where is she?' the Seigaku captain asked his undecipherable thoughts. 'Damn Kunimitsu… This is wrong… You should be thinking of the game bastard… Not some bastard.'

"Buchou…" Echizen called discreetly that only the two of them could hear. "If you're looking for someone, let me take the liberty to tell you that she's not showing up because she has an exam today."

Pretending to be not interested on what his freshman teammate was talking about, Tezuka said: "I don't plan to understand what you're trying to say."

"Just so your mind would, in a way, be at peace during the game." Echizen downed the can of Ponta he held. "I hope it doesn't distract you that she isn't here."

"The match is about to start." One of the facilitators told Tezuka. He was a young man assumingly in his twenties; wearing a plain white collared shirt tucked in his jeans. The man led the team towards the court they were to play at, and had a front row 'umpire's seat' to witness Seigaku and Hyotei's appearance together.

The crowd gathered in court C: their court. Everyone knew today's match was going to be pretty intense; having the Hyotei cheering squad overpower the mass with their loud shouts of different cheers.

"Hyotei! Hyotei!" Some said while the irritating sound of two empty water bottles being crashed together again and again slowly shortened Ryoma's patience.

"Man, who'd want to play against this crowd?" Horio glumly observed. "SEIGAKU! SEIGAKU!"

"Horio, stop it!" Kachiro shushed Horio down. "You're too embarrassing!"

And then suddenly, as though the Hyotei crowd went quite as though some unknown entity has shushed them down. But no, there was no unknown entity, Atobe Keigo just entered the court.

He signaled something to the pep leaders which then the leaders immediately spread through the crowd.

"ATOBE IS OUR KING! ATOBE WILL LEAD HYOTEI TO VICTORY! HYOTEI WILL BE INVINCIBLE!" the people began chanting like it was some sort of mantra to hunt all the Seigaku regulars down.

"Ah-hah, and so we meet again." Atobe said obnoxiously after his flashy long entrance; shooting a particular stare at Tezuka. The latter, on the other hand, seemed lost enough in thoughts to not have noticed the weight of the former's stare. "Seigaku."

"Okay, here are the general rules." The umpire began. "No hitting, no cursing, and definitely no ganging up after the match."

'Was he trying to act funny?' Ryoma thought as players of both teams began shaking hands.

000

'sinβcosβ + sinβcosβ…" Nanako reread her exam paper for what seemed like the nth time. The exam's been easy for her kind of intellect, but the woman didn't want to look arrogant enough to pass her paper ahead of time while some students sweat dropped. 'What time is it anyways?"

Nanako Meino looked at the wall clock above the white board. It read 12:30. Had Nanako passed her paper, she would have time to watch Tezuka… and Ryoma play today.

'Should I watch the game?' she asked herself. "Nah, might as well recheck this as much as I can…'

'It would be really romantic if Tezuka looked for me… saying to himself "Where's that woman?" then scolding his thoughts after… "Keep your mind focused Tezuka, this is not the time to look for her." Waaa…'

000

"Scores: Seishun Gakuen: 1-1 and one no game! Hyotei Gakuen: 1-1 and one no game!" The umpire read his tally sheet out loud. "Singles 2 will start in 10 minutes!"

'Where is that woman?' Tezuka uttered in his mind. 'Damn, no… What the heck am I saying? This is no time to look for a stalker…'

000

'Thirty minutes left…' Nanako fanned herself as she felt the temperature rise a few minutes ago. 'Is it just me, or is it really getting hot in here?"

"Miss Meino, Are you feeling okay?" the proctor asked as she became aware of Nanako's red cheeks and sweat when everyone else held their jackets on tightly.

"Just a little warmer than the usual." Nanako explained quietly so she wouldn't disturb the other examinees. "Thank you for the concern though…"

Nanako felt her heart skip a beat and found it hard to breathe. She clutched her shirt as excruciating pain came nostalgically. The woman struggled to breathe, but simply couldn't. She kneeled onto the floor and tried to keep herself awake.

"Quickly! Someone bring a paramedic in he-- No… Someone help me carry this girl to the clinic!" The professor staggered to get back on her feet and call an ambulance with her phone as two male students hurriedly carried Nanako out of the room.

000

"35-36!" The umpire shouted. It was a tiebreak on Singles 1" Tezuka vs Atobe match. Everyone felt tensed and pitied Tezuka as he continued to play despite the pain evidently seen from his shoulder injury.

"Why won't you give up?" Atobe asked while hitting Tezuka's service return. "I admire your vitality, Tezuka Kunimitsu, but the game ends now."

And indeed, as Tezuka attempted a zero shiki drop shot, it got caught on the net and bounced back to Kunimitsu's side of the court.

"I lost." Tezuka acknowledged.


	4. Chapter 3: Serendipity

Disclaimer: I may have tweaked a little bit on the character profiles. But, hey, this is fictional… with a mix of some Tennis no Ohjisama facts… And I don't own POT characters :D

00000

Chapter 3: Serendipity

"How's buchou?" Momoshiro asked Coach Ryuzaki as the barrage of worried Seigaku regulars all waited outside the treatment room.

"For now he's okay." Coach Ryuzaki replied calmly. "However, the doctor strictly prohibited him from playing with his left arm for the meantime."

"What happened to his shoulder?" Fuji questioned; something they all wanted answered.

"I'll leave the explaining to Tezuka." Coach Ryuzaki looked behind her, at the door. Whatever private discussion she, Tezuka, and the doctor had, the coach promised to keep it a secret until Kunimitsu was ready to tell.

"It's that bad?!" Kawamura explained in timid shock. "And I thought my injury was horrible enough…"

"But it will heal right?" Kaidoh spoke discreetly.

"Perhaps."

000

"Doctor, how's my niece?" Echizen Rinko had worry all over her face as she watched her niece from outside the intensive care unit.

"She… Her heart's stable for now." The doctor briefed. "However, the dangers that would occur if she does not take the surgery are increasing. I know Mister Meino's all rattled with looking for a donor, but Nanako's heart… Really, ischemic cardiomyopathy's killing her slowly. I'll just have to talk to him about other options that Nanako can take."

Days passed after that implacable day. No one could properly resume to their old lifestyle. Everyone at Seigaku fretted about Tezuka's condition, and back at the Echizens', Nanako had to endure being bed ridden- therefore, stopping her from seeing Tezuka.

"How's _he_ doing?" Nanako finally summoned her courage to talk to Ryoma as he was delivering food to her room.

"Fine," Echizen sarcastically said; still sulking after losing to his father to yet, another love game. "If you count the fact that he can't play with his left arm anymore until it gets proper treatment. If not, he may start using his left arm when I'm about twenty years old or more."

"It's that serious?" Nanako's deep black eyes grew big. "I thought it was just a normal muscle strain… How's he coping with it?"

"He looks okay." Again, Ryoma sarcastically remarked. "But I bet he's about to cry… No, he probably cries a lot behind our back."

Nanako laughed at that.

"And you?" Echizen questioned as looked at some wooden picture frames on top of Nanako's organized shelves. "How're you coping with it? It looks like you've lost a lot of pounds… You'll make our buchou worried."

"Yeah right, I fell for that once." Nanako grinned. "Never again kid."

"Well then, don't come telling me later that I never let you know about it." Ryoma smiled as he continued to look around Nanako's room. "He tried to sustain his usual poise, but even a five year old would notice that he was looking for something… err, someone rather."

"You know, if I weren't so skeptic of you, I would've believed what you just said… Have you ever thought of joining the drama club?"

"You're not making me." Said Echizen.

For a moment, the room hung in silence as the two ran out of words to say.

"I may have to go back to Germany." Nanako said, sitting up aptly so she could eat her dinner. "My sickness… I want to get over it."

"When are you leaving then?" Ryoma asked.

000

Flashback

Sumire Ryuzaki went over through a lot of folders from her drawer before she could find the one she looked for. Carefully, she placed it in an envelope and handed it to Tezuka.

"Think about it." The coach advised. "I don't want you to play with a bomb strapped on your left arm."

Real Time

That conversation in coach Ryuzaki's office left Tezuka with horribly sleepless and uncomfortable nights. He weighed his decisions rationally, but what would a captain of his stature do when he's asked to fly to Germany during the most hectic season his team has to face?

"I do have to go there." Tezuka thought while staring at his stern expression at the bathroom mirror. "Seigaku can survive without me. They can win the Kantou… Even the Nationals… without me."

Flashback

"A hospital in Germany," Ryuzaki explained as Tezuka fiddled through the form. "That offers to help injured athletes, as you are right now, recover. If you want to try their program…"

"In Germany…"

"It's worth a shot, Tezuka." Ryuzaki added. "Discuss this with your family. Make a decision you won't regret."

"I'll go to Germany." Kunimitsu firmly replied. "That is my initial answer."

Real time

Now, Tezuka stood with 'that' envelope in hand. He entered the study room where he and his father were to talk about his injury and what he plans to do.

"Have a seat." Tezuka Kuniharu ushered his son to sit on the ebony chair across him.

Kunimitsu did as told and took a seat at the far end of the couch, laying the brown envelope on the wooden table before him.

"So have you made your decision?" Kuniharu's hoarse voice echoed inside the compact room. "Do you want to go to this hospital in Germany?"

Kunimitsu took one final glance at his form before he could have his say. "… Yes, dad. I've thought about it really hard last night, and I think it'd be best for me to get my arm healed as fast as it can."

"So that means you plan to pursue your tennis career seriously?" his father, who bore the same stern expression Kunimitsu always had, asked. "Even after you graduate from College? You're going to set our business aside for tennis when that day comes?"

"I cannot answer that for now." Kunimitsu admitted. "I do want to keep my choices open."

Kuniharu sighed. "Kunimitsu, son, I will allow you to go to Germany. However, I do expect you to make the right decision when the time comes. I don't want you to end up, a failure."

'Make the right decision… As if I've never heard that line before.' Kunimitsu thought at the far end of his mind. 'Well I guess I should be glad he's not giving me any more sermons about Japanese tennis players not achieving anything…"

"I won't bicker with you any longer, Kunimitsu." Kuniharu added, and stood up. "I've had some long thinking, myself, last night."

"Thanks dad."

000

"Attention all regulars: Can you come outside for a while?! Tezuka has something to tell you!" Ryuzaki shouted from outside the tennis court where everybody was.

"Tezuka? " Inui asked while heading outside the court with the rest of the regulars. "Seems highly unlikely for him to call out a meeting like this…"

"Well, he, Oishi and Coach Ryuzaki have been keeping things from us these past few days…" Kikumaru stretched his arms care freely. "Pehaps he's about to tell."

Upon their arrival, the regulars were greeted by Tezuka's morose expression. From that point on, everyone had a bad feeling in their gut that their captain would tell something devastating.

"I won't make unnecessary speeches." Tezuka uttered. "You all know about my injury. I'm going to Germany to have it treated."

All seem to have the 'did we really hear what we heard you say' look on their faces. Tezuka hated seeing those; it made him want to change his mind.

"But Tezuka…" Kawamura said shyly. "We need you here"

"No you don't." Tezuka disagreed. "You are more than capable to win without me. With Oishi as your new captain…"

"Substitute captain." Oishi corrected.

"With Oishi as your substitute captain, rest assured that this club is in good hands." Tezuka finished his statement and looked sincerely at everyone. "Win for me."

000

"Nanako, call us when you get to Germany, okay?" Rinko reminded her niece for the last time as she and her husband said their goodbyes.

"Hai, hai…" Nanako promised and carried a few of her bags with her. "Ah, send my farewell to Ryoma too."

"Yeah, sure…" Nanjiroh replied and had both his hand on his hand.

"Well we won't keep you any longer. Take care, Nanako." Rinko embraced Nanako one last time.

"Byebye."

On the other side of the airport, Tezuka Kunimitsu sat patiently while waiting for his flight scheduled hours later.

000

"C413… C413… There it is!" Nanako exclaimed after having found her seat. "Finally… I thought I'd never find this place!"

"Is this C414?" a familiar voice from behind Nanako asked.

"Yes, it is." Nanako took her seat and looked at the man she was sitting beside with.

"Thanks." Tezuka Kunimitsu said.

000

AN: Please tell me if there's anything wrong with what I wrote. Haha, I hope you're not getting to bored with the story :D

Reviews will be very much appreciated! smile


	5. Chapter 4:Nanako and Tezuka

Disclaimer: I may have tweaked a little bit on the character profiles. But, hey, this is fictional… with a mix of some Tennis no Ohjisama facts… And I don't own POT characters :D

000

Chapter 4: Nanako and Tezuka

Nanako turned as ghastly white as ever could be. She could feel her heart going ballistic-explaining why the necklace that reached down her chest shook. Secretly, the girl glanced to her left to clarify if TEZUKA KUNIMITSU really was sitting next to her.

And yes, no doubt, it was.

'Gawd, am I supposed to consider this a blessing or a curse? If I get another heart attack in this plane because I'm sitting next to THIS GUY, it's on you!' Meino cursed within her thoughts.

"Ah, excuse me…" Tezuka called; snapping Nanako out of her mental suicide. "By any chance, do you know Echizen Ryoma?"

"H-he's my cousin…" Nanako barely replied; trying to ease out the tension that could be evidently heard from her voice. "Why do you ask?"

'Yeah, why'd I ask?' Tezuka thought. He very well knew about Nanako's relationship with Ryoma. In fact, he also knew Nanako's favorite burger station, her favorite color, her blood type… Heck, could he be the stalker?

"Please don't think of me as some sort of con artist or whatnot…" he said. "I just noticed your resemblance to him… You see, we're tennis teammates in Seigaku; so yeah, I know your cousin."

'Alright Nanako… It's time to tell him the truth… This is the moment you've been waiting for, so get yourself into a good start with him!'

"I know that _you _know about my cousin," Nanako paused to look for any reaction from the man; finding none, she continued. "And I know that you're Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku tennis club. This may sound funny, and a little bit weird, but I used to—"

"I know all about it." Tezuka said, on the contrary to what Nanako thought. "Meino Nanako isn't it? I know you've been tailing around me ever since my freshman year. It's about time you told me about it."

"Y-you knew?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"And during all those times I hid from you, you—"

"Yes, I knew that you were hiding quite foolishly behind my back…"

"Even after I…"

"Even after you graduated."

"So you knew about me all the time and never told me about it?!" Nanako exclaimed superlatively, calling other passengers' attention up. "Why you arrogant high schooler?! You---"

"Now don't start with that." Tezuka curled his lips to a devious smile. "I know very well that I'm older than you."

"Hmph." Meino looked away from Tezuka and focused her attention on the window to her right. "You think you're all that."

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts; the plane will be taking off in a moment." The English stewardess called out. "I repeat: Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts; the plane will be taking off in a moment."

And a while later, the plane started flying; allowing Tezuka to resume his conversation with Nanako.

"So why are you going out of the country?" he dared question. "I don't want to assume that you're going this far just to stalk me."

"I was NOT stalking you!" she said defensively, and faced Tezuka again. "I was… merely watching your games! That's all! And me going to the same country as you and sitting beside you is not my idea FYI!"

"I was just kidding." Kunimitsu grinned at the frustrated woman. "Does it have to do with something about why you haven't been 'merely watching' my practices lately?"

It seemed that there was a sudden transition in Tezuka's mood; therefore making Nanako a lot more tongue-tied and uncomfortable to answer his question.

'He acts just about as irritating as Ryoma when it comes to interrogations.' Meino told herself.

"It's none of your business." Nanako replied wryly. "I just want to make it clear to you that I'm not going to Germany because you're going there too."

"Is your reason that grave that I can't know?" Tezuka continued to pry. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Nanako sweat dropped. 'T-this guy's good…'

"How would you know?"

"So you ARE sick." Tezuka concluded. "How sick are you? What kind of sickness do you have?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?!" Nanako uttered loudly while figuring out a diversion for Tezuka not to know about her disease. "Setting that aside, how come you're going to Germany? Are YOU stalking ME?"

"Not in your most desperate dreams woman." Tezuka muttered childlishly- and out of character-ish-ly- as he laid back on his seat. "If I tell you my reason, will you tell me yours?"

"You don't need to know why, you're not the stalker. So shoot."

"I'm not falling for that." Tezuka replied. "Just for curiosity's sake… Don't worry, I don't blab."

"What makes you think that I'll tell someone I've met for barely thirty minutes why I need to go to Germany?" Nanako questioned. "I don't think that's appropriate."

"Barely know? I beg to disagree." Tezuka scoffed. "You've been stalking me for three years and I knew about it all the time. In any case, that means that we've both known each other for three years- more or less. You still think not?"

"T-That's different!" Nanako disagreed greatly. "Well anyways, I'm not telling you, and you don't need to tell about yours either. Anyways, why acknowledge my situation? I'm just a stalker to you, aren't I?"

"That didn't come from me."

000

"Man, it seems kina empty without buchou around." Horio commented while doing the fifty forehand swings all freshmen was tasked to do. "I wouldn't want to be the first to say this, but even the regulars are starting to get really lazy ever since Tezuka buchou left."

"Horio, don't say such." Kachiro remarked. "Oishi-senpai's already having a hard time without you adding to the pressure."

"All right! Everyone gather up!" Coach Ryuzaki called for everyone to assemble themselves at the empty tennis court where she was.

Once the team members settled down, Oishi began, saying: "I know that all of us are in the downside after Tezuka left to get his arm treated. However this cannot mean that we can be more lax with our trainings because that will only show our dependence to him. So starting now, I'd like everyone to---"

"Oishi-senpai is talking too much…" Echizen thought.

000

It had been more than one painstaking hour for Nanako since they boarded the plane. She stared purposely at the window to avoid awkward glances at Tezuka, who now slept quietly beside her.

'He has long eyelashes.' Nanako observed, still awkwardly glancing from moment to moment. 'And a slightly smoother skin than the average guys…'

'Could he be gay?! Nah, a gay person wouldn't cross his legs as manly as this guy does… And a gay wouldn't stand keeping his hair so tousled too.' She added.

"Would you like anything madam?" the English stewardess who announced to them a while ago now stood beside Nanako and Tezuka's aisle, pushing a small food cart along with her. It could, however, be noticeable, that her only intention of being there was to look closely at Tezuka as he slept.

Nanako waved 'no' to the stewardess who still locked her sight to Kunimitsu. "No thanks. You may leave now."

And the irritated stewardess finally left Tezuka alone.

'That stewardess! If I didn't know better, I'd say that she's a perfect candidate for Tezuka's mom! And there she is, hitting on him while he's aslee—ahh!"

The plane shook for a moment; letting Tezuka's head fall onto Nanako's shoulder.

Meino's pulse seemed to have gone ten times faster that she thought she was going to have a cardiac arrest. She looked at Kunimitsu to see if he had awoken from the short turbulence, but it seemed that the man had not noticed at all.

'A-alright Nanako… Calm yourself down… It's just Tezuka Kunimitsu who's resting his head on you… Not the prime minister of Japan or something…'

The girl could feel her cheeks go flaming hot-which she tried to cover just in case Kunimitsu wakes up.

'Tezuka… He's so warm…'

"Mmm?" Kunimitsu uttered silently. "Where are we?"

"We're still…." Nanako's mind went blank "Over the Pacific Ocean… I guess… Did… Did you get a nice sleep?"

"Fair enough…" The sleepy buchou answered. "By any chance, did you move my head onto your shoulder?"

"O-o-of course not!" Nanako exclaimed frantically. "The plane just shook, then your head fell! That's all!"

"Hmph." Tezuka mumbled, and slept again; not bothering to raise his head from its position on Nanako's shoulder.

000

AN: sorry for the late update, I had to enjoy the holidays…:D

Sorry for the typo (if there are :D) Reviews will be very much appreciated.


End file.
